Diamond Rider
Diamond Rider is a Rider from the Team Diamond of this "Holy Grail War" of Fate /Solemn Tartar. Profile Identity Scholomance was a legendary school of black magic in Transylvania, rumored to be run by the Devil himself. It was an underground school that had about ten students, who learned about spell casting, black magic, the secrets of nature, controlling the elements, and riding on dragons. Students were kept out of sunlight for some reason, and were prevented from leaving school without permission. Zmeu, a western dragon, was kept trapped under a lake so that one of the students could tame him, but it was never revealed if this really happened. The dragon had the power to change the weather as it saw fit, making it rain just by looking at the heavens, but God made him never tire, otherwise he would devour part of the earth. The origins of this school are a mystery, both in folklore and in books and poems, so much so that its place of origin is a mystery, as there is speculation that it may have originated from Salamaca, the famous Spanish city that has given rise to several fantasy tales. However, it may have been related to the Solomonari, and may have arisen in the Germanic peoples, in Romania and Austria. Invoked as a servant, he assumes the body and mind of the ten students who attended this school, each having a different appearance, physical stature, personality, and goals, being treated as an apparition because it is only a rumor, never confirmed. his existence, as well as that of his students, not being a heroic spirit at all. Appearance Being an apparition that takes on the appearance of ten people, it does not maintain a fixed physical appearance, but all students have one thing in common, which is their clothing. All wear a black tunic with gold and purple embroidery on the chest, with a black hood, metal shoulder and knee pads, with a red band at the waist. They all carry a staff made of some natural material and a weapon different from each other. The real name of each of the members is unknown, however, they go by their nicknames that gave themselves, but with the similarity of all beginning with "S". Personality Its members have different personalities and goals, and therefore different alignments. Role Invoked about the Rider class on the Diamond team, it is a spirit that initially fits with his teammates, but relationships change over time. Abilities Schlomance is a spirit-bent of different powers, however, specific to each of the students who attended school, including their weaponry, but they all have Riding, Item Construction, and Territory Creation to the same degree. The basic skills they all share include magical energy manipulation, intellect superior to normal people, low-grade clairvoyance, the ability to summon an artificial dragon of a specific element, and the ability to talk to animals. The skills they differ from are that everyone has only one skill different from the others; all have two noble phantasms, one being the same for nine of the ten students, apart from the base statuses that are different for all of them. Passive skills * Territory Creation - C * Item Construction - C * Riding - A Skills These are the two skills they all possess equally. * Magic Intellect - C+ : A skill that only those who attended Scholomance have. A skill that gives them an understanding of the nature around them, giving them the ability to dialogue with animals, identify the natural magical elements of the environment, and a basic clairvoyance of Rank C. * Dragon Summon(False) '- C : Trained to ride on dragons, nine of the ten students can summon an artificial dragon from the element the user has the most knowledge of. The summoned dragon is not very large, being 2 meters tall and 5 meters long, something very small for a dragon, but it is an artificial dragon with a body made of a natural element. Noble Phantasm Noble Phantasm shared by nine of the ten students. '''Scholomance (Covenant Noble Phantasm) '- EX : An ability materialized by Scholomance's own school of magic to its students. Causes the invocation to follow an exact order of the students to be materialized, where he will be invoked representing the school until his death, where after that a new student is invoked and the cycle repeats itself. To kill Scholomance once and for all, it is necessary to kill all ten students. Of the ten, only one has no such ability, being the so-called Weathermaker, the only one who can materialize a real dragon. When defeated, the next student will appear in a circle of magic that will be located about 1 kilometer from the first, and so on until the tenth. The order of invocations is: Salazar; Stellla; Stholer; Sigren; Silvelyne; Sthuwager; Suzana; Siffchela; Shekhan; Sullyvan. Students Following the order of invocation. Salazar Light skin; height 1.74; blue eyes; short gray hair; age around 50 years old; uses as a weapon a thorn hammer. Man without patience and who loves a good fight. Addicted to war and chaos, he can't sit still. He hates to wait, too good people, betrayals and low self-esteem. Alignment: Chaotic Evil. Element : Earth. Skill * 'Stone Gauntlets '- D : He invokes stone gauntlets on his hands, but these are much harder than ordinary stones, and can wreak havoc on his blows. Noble Phantasm * 'Dormant Spirit (Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm) '- B : Summoning his element, he can create a stone golem behind him that attacks the opponent. The Golem is large and powerful and can destroy large buildings with its punches, but the spent mana is huge, which makes it last a short time. Stella Dark skin; height 1.78; Brown eyes; brown curly hair; age around 25 years old; use as a weapon a gold dagger. An active and energetic woman. He loves to battle and cast spells. Loves cats, their mates, eating and sleeping. He hates to see chaos, deaths and fights between mates. Alignment: Chaotic Good. Element : Nature. Skill * '''Animal Footsteps - D : Using her contact with nature, she can talk to animals better than other students, and make them obey her orders. Noble Phantasm * Steps to Nature (Labyrinth Noble Phantasm) '- D : By activating this Noble Phantasm, she controls all the plants within 500 meters, creating a difficult-to-navigate maze with several animals inside that eventually obey her orders and attack opponents in various ways. Stholer Light skin; height 1.85; Brown eyes; short brown hair with tuft; uses as weapon a double greenish blade. Sarcastic and playful man. He can't stand people who talk too much and annoy him. Loves to see others getting hurt, but on a friendlier side. He hates to see self-centered and vain people. Alignment: Neutral Good. Element: Water. Skill * '''Swirl '- D : Using his magic, he can create a whirlwind in any space, whether on the ground or in the air, but it has to be in an empty space. In other objects and in other beings he is not capable, however, the whirlpool can take the form of a sphere that concentrates its power in the center, being difficult to escape. Noble Phantasm * 'Rain of the Three Kings (Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm) '- C : Summoning a heavy rain within 100 yards, he creates three copies of himself on the spot with the same attributes as his original self, without any demerit in its structure, but only within the field where the rain strikes. Sigren Light skin; height 1.72; green eyes; long blond hair; age around 19 years old; It uses as a weapon a bronze sickle. Calm and serene boy, always smiles and speaks calm. He loves animals, magic, women older than him, and men who treat their wives well. Hates to see women getting hurt, self-centered people who hurt others: Alignment: Lawful Good. Element: Lightining. Skill * 'Yellow Disc '- C : Using his scythe, he imbues it with electricity and shot at such a speed that it seems to multiply, when in fact it only creates illusions that imply a multiplication. Noble Phantasm * 'Lightning Hunt (Anti-Army Noble Phantasm) '- B : By activating this Noble Phantasm, a large black cloud forms in the sky, firing a chair of powerful lightning at opponents, who are decimated and electrocuted in the process. Silvelyne Light skin; height 1.75; light brown eyes; blonde hair with ponytail; age around 30 years old; uses as weapon an onyx rapier. Calm, sarcastic, vain and confident woman. She loves herself, men she thinks are handsome, watching others risk her, being flattered, loved, and motivating others. She hates being humiliated, snubbed, called ugly, and those she leads or motivates end up in disgrace. Alignment: Lawful Evil. Element : Light. Skill * 'Beauty Reflection '- D- : Reflecting the light in her body, it creates an intense flash that blinds opponents, but can only be used during the day. Noble Phantasm * 'The Beauty of a Rotten Soul (Anti-Mind) '- C+ : Using sunlight, it reflects the rottenness of your soul with the beauty of a saving light, which makes those affected feel ashamed of their actions, causes them to internally reflect on who they are, what they are and what they are. their sins, seeing that even a bad person like Silvelyne found salvation in his lifetime. They eventually surrender to Silvelyne and become helpless before their presence during this time. Only those with Neutral and Evil alignment are affected. Sthuwager Pale skin; height 1.52; Red eyes; long black hair; age around 15 years old; uses as a weapon a bow and arrow of unknown material. Calm and reserved boy. Very quiet and depressing, but not stupid. He loves to see others killing himself while he watches, he loves animals, and he loves those who recognize that he is a rotten person. Hates talking, fighting, getting hurt, seeing innocents die. Alignment: True Neutral. Element : Darkness. Skill * '''Dark Beast - C : Covering itself in shadows of the night, it can take the form of any animal's shadow, to make sneak attacks, hide or flee. It only works at night. Noble Phantasm * Nightfall (Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm) '''- C++ : Using this Noble Phantasm, he can summon a huge amount of shadow arrows and make local shadows come alive and obey his orders, attacking anyone he wants without being damaged, because they are shadows. Suzana Light skin; height 1.61; blue eyes; straight and short black hair; age around 18 years; uses as a weapon a spear made of prescient stones. Calm, shy and fearful kitten. Loves magic and beautiful landscapes. Hates chaos, destruction and infidelity. She is a very serene girl who loves to talk to others. Alignment: Lawful Good. Element: Life. Skill * '''Dialogue with the Objects - C : Using her element, she can bring inanimate objects to life and make them respond to her wishes, even if she has no command or order, and comes from Suzana's inner will. Noble Phantasm * The Forgiveness of the Innocent (Anti-Unit (Self) Noble Phantasm) '- B+ : Its element is life, something it has admired since its birth. She can't stand to see those she loves die, or innocents die, and she would do her best to give them one more chance. By activating this Noble Phantasm, she gives her life to bring another life back, even if initially a little weaker than before, the being she relives over time regains her strength again. Siffchela Pale skin; height 1.85; silver eyes; long, curly silver hair with two curls facing forward; age around 28 years old; uses as weapon a short sword made of emerald. Cold, calm and reserved woman. She acts a lot for herself, but she doesn't lack respect. Loves kind people, children, self esteem, humility, see those who deserve to suffer suffer, snow and good parents. She hates parents who have treated their children badly, disrespect, deaths, people who snub her, humiliate her and lack character. Alignment: Lawful Neutral. Element : Ice Skill * '''Frosty Touch '- B+ : Using her weapon, she manages to make every blow she hits her opponent, the more frozen it is, to a point where it breaks completely. Noble Phantasm * 'Harsh Winter (Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm) '- A : The materialization of its coldness. By activating this Noble Phantasm, she envelops her body with ice, gradually becoming stronger and stronger, and making her Frosty Touch constantly activated all the time. Your mind focuses on one goal and it will not stop until it is fulfilled or she dies. Shekhan Very dark skin; height 1.80; Brown eyes; short black hair turned up; age around 30 years old; uses as weapon a large ruby ax. Confident, calm and serious man. There are no things you necessarily like, just things done well. Hates disrespect, quarrels, cowards, deserters, despair, vanity and lack of character. Alignment: Neutral Evil. Element : Wind Skill * '''Interlacing Blow - B : An ability that gives you the power of the winds in your casual strokes. Every blow he uses, a very strong wind wave comes next, pushing his opponent against him. Using several consecutive strokes, he holds the opponent in one place, causing him to lose part of his pose due to the strikes. Noble Phantasm * The One-Man Tornado (Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm) '''- C+ : By activating this Noble Phantasm, he creates hurricanes on his fists and legs, and by jumping he creates a large tornado around himself, shooting at the target and destroying it with the force of the concentrated winds, which can destroy a vast area with impact. Sullyvan Dark skin; height 1.90; Brown eyes; bald; age around 40 years old; use as weapon a halberd of Mithril. Insane and energetic man. Loves to motivate others, see people with confidence in their faces and happy, and love to use their powers and fight with others. There is not something you hate. Alignment: Chaotic Neutral. Element : Fire Skill * '''Heat Concentration - B : By activating this ability, the more it turns its halberd, the hotter it becomes, dealing more damage and increasing its cutting power. Noble Phantasm He is the only student of Scholomance who does not have the Noble Phantasm "Scholomance". * Dragonkind Modification '(Anti-Unit (Self) Noble Phantasm) '- EX : Unlike Saber, who has skill as a skill, he has that ability through a Noble Phantasm. Sullyvan is known as the Weathermaker, the only one to ride a real dragon in life. Sullyvan when summoned, he is accompanied by Zmeu, a western dragon about 10 feet tall and 30 feet long. Mounted on the dragon, he can command him to execute devastating attacks and attacks without risking his own body. When activating this Noble Phantasm, it merges with the dragon permanently, standing about 3 meters tall, half of its body being human, and the other half with dragon parts, having two large wings, one long tail, two big horns, and one of his eyes looks like Zmeu's. Entering this form, he acquires very high parameters (Strenghting: A ++ / Agility: A / Endurace: A + / Mana: B +), with all the powers of Zmeu, which consist of letting fire out of his mouth, nostrils and hands, flying, Regenerate body parts, increase your strength when enraged, and resist any kind of attack involving flames and fire. * 'Force of Nature: Weathermaker (Anti-Country Noble Phantasm) '- EX : A Noble Phantasm that can only be activated after Dragonkind Modification is activated, which embodies the legend of the weather-altering Scholomance and Zmeu wizards. Activating this Noble Phantasm, it flies high, and concentrates a sphere of energy above its mouth that faces upwards, a sphere that absorbs the power of all natural resources it can. The more energy gained, the greater the attack power. He can concentrate infinitely if he wants to, but during this time he becomes rewardable, and the more magic he will use in the attack, the more magic will be consumed, where after the attack is executed, he will fall without any energy, remaining immobile for a while However, staying in the center of an urban city gaining power for 1 minute will already give you the power to destroy that city, which shows how powerful this attack can be depending on the hamburger it is in and the time it accumulates energy. The attack is a blast of magical energy with all absorbed elements concentrated, with overwhelming power capable of destroying an entire country in an instant if the necessary power is concentrated, and after the attack, a series of natural catastrophes will take place on the spot. and around the explosion, whether earthquakes, tidal waves, insane storms, windstorms, soil eruptions, etc .; being the materialization of the power of nature and a dragon together in one.